


Shiro and the Slime

by ResidentGay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Inflation, Other, Slime, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentGay/pseuds/ResidentGay
Summary: When venturing some abandoned mines, Shiro is faced with an unfamiliar and strange foe though it's intentions seem to be focused on inflating him exponentially.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Shiro and the Slime

After their extraneous adventures defeating evil and fighting off those who threaten the entire universe, the paladins finally return to Earth for a short vacation so they can recuperate. Shiro decided to split off from the others while they went back to visit their families. He wanted to do some travelling and honestly just being able to spend time by himself. Despite the extensive filtration system on the ship, it felt quite suffocating being there around everyone all of the time. Shiro needed a break, he needed this. 

After driving for what felt like forever, Shiro eventually arrived at some abandoned mines he wanted to explore. He exited the vehicle, swung his backpack on and headed inside the dark caves. 

He withdrew a torch and illuminated the tunnel ahead but suddenly tripped over something he couldn’t quite explain. As he collected himself, he then looked up and saw what he could only describe as slime. It grew in size and hovered over him before slowly coming closer toward him like it was inspecting him. Shiro stared at it, unsure what to do. He tried to quickly get up but felt a liquid substance wrap around his leg. His wrists were then bound to the wall behind, inches away from his face and raised quite high. The slime had him completely constricted; Shiro couldn’t move. He opened his mouth emphasizing his panic to which the slime abruptly entered. His eyes widened in shock. However, Shiro wasn’t scared. The substance actually tasted pleasant and the experience was almost… enticing? He gradually relaxed and submitted entirely to the slime as it entered his throat to gather in his belly. He looked down and noticed his stomach was expanding at an alarming rate. He tried to speak to protest but the rapid rate of the slime flowing into his mouth didn’t allow him to. His belly was beginning to get heavy and so Shiro slid down the wall. He began panting as his stomach continued to grow. He felt his gut grow onto his crotch making him slightly firm. He blushed out of embarrassment and continued to watch his abdomen grow, worried he would burst. Shiro could no longer see his feet and soon the top of his belly rose to the point it was higher than his head now. His belly extended round and outward. The slime finally let go of him as his belly had him pinned down – he couldn’t escape though Shiro was actually beginning to enjoy it. He rested his hands on his gut but could barely reach it so the slime formed hands from what was left of it’s substance and began stroking his belly. It lifted his stomach up and began stroking his raging erection. The crushing weight of his belly on his crotch further increased blood flow to his huge cock. It pulsated as he was being rubbed. Shiro closed his eyes and breathed heavily. It wasn’t long until the erogenous strokes stimulated his boner to the point of him ejaculating onto the underside of his belly. The slime collected his cum and shoved it into his mouth before inserting the last of it’s substance inside of him. Shiro let out a huge belch before passing out. 

A few hours go by and Shiro finally comes to. He looked around groggily then remembered what had transpired earlier. He sharply looked down at himself and realised his massive belly rom earlier was gone. Shiro was confused and debated with himself whether it actually happened in the first place. He then quickly left the mines and headed into his car. He let out a sigh of relief as he drove back home. However, he then felt something move around inside of his belly.


End file.
